koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Chōryō Bun'en
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 4 |Combat Power = 4 |Intelligence = 3 |Politics = 3 |Charm = 4 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = Purple colored |Eye Color = green |Bust Size = average |Weapon of choice = naginata/bisentō 飛龍偃月刀 (Flying Dragon Crescent Blade) |Affiliation = Tō (董 Dong) |Affiliation 2 = Gi (魏 Wèi) |Affiliation 3 = Hongō faction (in the first VN only) |Affiliation 4 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 5 = St. Francesca Academy (3rd year) |Likes = Kan'u |Dislikes = cheating |theme = Kan |Relatives = Kazuto (Husband)|Relatives 2 = Several Co-wives}} ; |Next word = Zhang Liao - Wenyuan}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Kaoru Morota (visual novel, anime) (credited as AYA in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :She initially serves under Tō faction. Along with Ryofu she is assigned to guard the Hulao Pass. However she surrenders to Kakōton in order to ensure the survival of her soldiers and goes to the Gi faction. After being defeated by Kan'u she finally settles in Hongō faction. :* Act Debut: 3(10 permanent route) :* Scenes of interaction: 3 Shin Koihime†Musō Gi Route : She first appears along with Royfu to promote Sōso after the defeat of the Yellow Turbans. During the anti-Tōtaku campaign she and Ryofu are assigned to guard the Hulao Pass. However they are forced to abandon post in order to go back to protect Tōtaku. A general known for her fighting strength and her even superior commanding abilities, she attracts the attention of Sōso, who orders to have her captured alive. She joins Gi after being defeated by Kakōton in a duel and remains loyal to Gi. Go Route Shoku Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version : A beautiful, proud warrior who looks like a Yakuza gangster and speaks with a Kansai dialect. She works as a mercenary and is an avid lover of wine and fair fights. She detests cheating or underhanded tactics. Character Personality : Her most distinguishing trait is her hatred of cheating. She relish having fair fights with strong opponents. Despite her daredevil nature she is actually a good general who deeply cares for her soldiers in addition to having great awareness on the battlefield. While she readily joins anyone who defeats her, she makes not fighting her previous allies a condition for her loyalty. : When not at war she is very friendly and easy-going. Sexuality : She develops a strong crush on Kan'u after watching her in battle; in fact, she even modeled her own weapon as a black version of the Green Dragon Crescent Blade. : In the first VN after submitting to Hongō faction she repeatedly make advances towards Kan'u to the point of sexually harrassing her with unwanted kissing and fondling, much to Kan'u's dismay. However eventually Kan'u does return her feelings loves her back as a woman. Despite her obsession, she has no problem becoming attached to Kazuto and comes to love him like the other girls. Trivia *Although her weapon has "crescent blade" in its name, judging from the blade it is technically an intermediate between the naginata and the bisentō (probably to fit with her Japanese-themed appearance); the Green Dragon Crescent Blade is a real crescent blade (the proper name for the guandao ). *She has a "neko mode" where she briefly turns into a nekomimi (cat-girl), making her one of the handful of characters in the series to have a cat theme (although hers is more literal). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tō (董 Dong) Category:Gi (魏 Wèi) Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:LGBT characters Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Protagonist Category:Kan (漢 Han) Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Original Counterpart